User blog:ToastSoul/Just One
Just One English Faint, the sound of my shoes against the pavement echoes lonely through the evening That alone isn't really enough to express how my heart aches I'm just walking, it's not like I know where I'm going All the people passing their days mindlessly Never feel fulfilled, even when they're so lucky I was always making myself bitter Counting all the times I was happy or sad I don't want what everyone else has I just want to do something that only I can do And so I sing The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze It was weird, it was if it had always been waiting for you It doesn't matter who you are, if you've got the same values then I wonder if it's fine to throw it all away All the people dreaming of more but giving up before they notice Make so many mistakes, even when they're serious I could never grow up Even gathering all the things I had learnt or forgotten today Always wanting to be someone but always feeling bad, telling myself it was impossible That's so obvious The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze You should always face yourself and tell yourself 'go' It doesn't matter who you are, our hearts are one It doesn't seem as if we're this close, does it? Search for them, call them back The form your heart draws out Your weakness, your strength, if they're all real Then let a flower that no-one has ever seen bloom Bathed in the light of the setting sun, the slightly stronger wind Is pushing me forward The answer that came to me, this gentle breeze It felt as if it had always been waiting for you, and I laughed It doesn't matter who you are, if you've got the same values Then it's fine to just throw it all away Romaji awai yūgata boku no kutsu ga narasu oto dake ga sabishiku roji ni hibiite sore dake de nandaka iiarawasenakute mune ga sukoshi itakute tada aruiteru aruiteru ate nankanai ya aoi hibi wo sugosu dake wo kurikaesu hito tte megumareteru toki mo zutto mitasarenai mamada kyō egao ni natta kazu to kanashiku natta kazu wo kazoe kurabete kuyashisa wo tsukutteita boku ni datte dekiru koto yori boku dake ni shika dekinai koto wo shitai to uta wo utau yo koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wo zutto matteitan datte ki ga shite okashikatta donna inochi mo onaji kachi nara mō konna ni mo subete hoshiku naranakute ii no kana amai yume wo mite itsushika akirameru hito tte majime de iru toki ni kekkō machigatte iru noni kyō nanika o shitta sū to wasurete itta kazu wo kasanete itte mo otona ni ha narenakutte itsumo dareka ni naritakute muri nan datte tsuraku naru no sonna koto atarimae da yo koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wa zutto kimi to mukiatte ike tte sasayakunda donna hito demo kokoro wa hitotsu da konnanimo chikakute mienai ne sagashite yo yobimodoshite yo sono kokoro de egaite ku sugata wo yowasa tsuyosa zenbu hontō nara mita koto no nai hana sakasete ikou yūhi ni ima somatte iku sukoshi tsuyoi kaze ga boku no senaka oshite iru kara koe ni dashita kotae ga kono yasashī kaze ga kimi wo zutto matteitan datte ki ga shite okashikatta donna inochi mo onaji kachi nara mō konna ni mo subete hoshiku naranakute ii kara Japanese 淡い　夕方　僕の靴が　鳴らす音だけが　寂しく路地に響いて それだけでなんだか　いい表せなくて　胸が少し痛くて ただ歩いてる　歩いてる　当てなんかないや 青い　日々を過ごすだけを　繰り返す人って 恵まれてる時もずっと　満たされないままだ 今日　笑顔になった数と　悲しくなった数を 数え比べて　悔しさを作っていた 僕にだって出来ることより 僕だけにしか出来ないことをしたいと 歌を歌うよ 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君をずっと待っていたんだって　気がして可笑しかった どんな命も　同じ価値ならもう こんなにもすべて　欲しくならなくていいのかな 甘い　夢を見て　いつしか　諦める人って 真面目でいる時にけっこう　間違っているのに 今日　何かを知った数と　忘れていった数を 重ねていっても　大人にはなれなくって いつも誰かになりたくて　無理なんだって辛くなるの そんなこと　当たり前だよ 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君はずっと君と向き合って　行けって囁くんだ どんな人でも　心は一つだ　 こんなにも近くて　見えないね 探してよ　呼び戻してよ その心で　描いてく姿を 弱さ　強さ　全部本当なら　 見たことのない花　咲かせていこう 夕日に今　染まっていく　少し強い風が 僕の背中押しているから 声に出した　答えが　このやさしい風が 君をずっと待っていたんだって　気がして可笑しかった どんな命も　同じ価値ならもう こんなにもすべて　欲しくならなくても　いいから Notes: The coupling track to 帰還, the main theme of the Kancolle movie. (hides behind artistic license) i swear it's all in good faith don't punch me in the face for not doing completely direct translations The main track: The Road Home Category:Blog posts Category:Music